1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for timing needle bar and take-up motion to feed motion in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines have been designed to enable timing adjustments to be made at the factory and in the field for the purpose of properly correlating the motions of the variour stitch forming instrumentalities. However, timing adjustments at the factory are time consuming, and have proved costly. Further, the timing devices built into the machines have added to the cost of manufacture and could not always be relied upon to maintain a machine properly timed over a protracted period of time after having been set.
It is a prime object of the invention to enable a needle bar and take-up during the assembly of a sewing machine to be automatically timed to a feed dog without the need for a modulating type adjustment.
It is also an object of the invention to simplify the mechanism for timing the needle bar and take-up of a sewing machine to a feed dog.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate the need to adjust the timing of the needle and take-up of a sewing machine to the feed dog after assembly.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.